Ad hoc high frequency communication systems, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,282,500, entitled “Ad Hoc High Frequency with Advanced Automatic Link Establishment System and Related Method” (which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety), can be utilized to provide ad hoc beyond line of sight high frequency (HF) radio frequency communications in various types of operating conditions. These ad hoc HF communication systems are typically configured to handle two nodes in communication (e.g., using traditional HF contention based waveforms). These nodes are typically configured to keep track of other potential nodes during idle periods and use the potential nodes as potential relays if the current communication link breaks. It is noted that configuring nodes in this manner may limit the total number of nodes that can be supported in the communication system. It is also noted that there are other performance issues associated with existing ad hoc HF communication systems.